prisonbreakfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sara Scofield
Sara Tancredi – córka gubernatora Franka Tancrediego, która pracowała jako lekarz w Fox River, gdzie zakochała się w więźniu. Pomogła mu w ucieczce z więzienia i niedługo po tym zaszła w ciążę, rodząc Michael Scofield Jr. Biografia Sara Tancredi to córka gubernatora Franka Tancrediego, z zawodu lekarka w więzieniu Fox River, w którym przebywali Michael Scofield i jego brat skazany na karę śmierci - Lincoln Burrows. W dzieciństwie chciała zostać lekarzem i pomagać innym. Po zrobieniu stopnia medycznego zaczęła brać narkotyki. Wreszcie zdecydowała się na terapię. Potem podjęła pracę w więzieniu. Michael, udając cukrzyka, odwiedzał więzienne ambulatorium, gdzie otrzymywał regularne dawki insuliny. W tym czasie pomiędzy nim i Sarą zaczęła rozwijać się szczególna więź, która zaowocowała pomocą pani doktor w ostatecznej ucieczce. Na prośbę Michaela pozostawiła ona otwarte drzwi do ambulatorium, co umożliwiło więźniom ucieczkę, jednak ściągnęło kłopoty na Sarę. Sara zaczyna chodzić na terapię. Na niej poznaje Kellermana, który udaje uzależnionego Lance'a. Znajduje powieszonego ojca w swoim domu — w kieszeni znajduje też klucz. Umawia się z Michaelem na spotkanie w mieście Gila w Nowym Meksyku. Na parkingu pod motelem zatrzymuje ją Paul Kellerman i próbuje ją zabić. Ta jednak przypala go żelazkiem i ucieka. Stara się skontaktować z Michaelem, ale ten został złapany przez Mahone'a. Tancredi widzi w telewizji nagranie, w którym Scofield prosi ją o jeszcze jedną szansę. Daje jej też wiadomość. Spotykają się na stacji kolejowej w Evansville w Indianie. Znajduje miejsce, od którego klucz dał jej ojciec. Jedzie na statek do Panamy, ale zostaje złapana przez FBI. W procesie zostaje uniewinniona dzięki zeznaniom Kellermana. Jedzie do Panamy i informuje o uniewinnieniu Lincolna, jednak pojawia się Kim, którego Sara zabija. Sara, wraz z LJ, zostają porwani przez ludzi Firmy. Michaelowi udaje się z nią porozmawiać. Dzięki jej informacjom Lincoln namierza miejsce przetrzymywania Sary i LJ-a, ale z odsieczą przybywa o kilka chwil za późno. W odpowiedzi, ludzie Firmy wysyłają Lincolnowi paczkę. W środku znajdować się miała głowa Sary, a jej zabójczynią miała być Susan B. Anthony. Burrows mówi bratu o zaistniałej sytuacji dopiero w dniu jego ucieczki. W odcinku „Boxed In” L.J. Burrows mówi ojcu, że słyszał, jak Susan odcinała głowę Sarze, jednak Gretchen wyjawiła Michaelowi, iż nie zabiła Sary. Sara Tancredi dołącza do Michaela, Lincolna, Sucre, Mahone i Bellicka. Razem z nimi pracuje nad zdobyciem dysku z informacjami o firmie i w międzyczasie dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży. Po wypełnieniu celu wychodzi za Michaela, lecz ich szczęście nie trwa długo, ponieważ zostaje aresztowana do kobiecego więzienia Miami Dade pod zarzutem zabicia Christiny Rose, matki Michaela. Zostaje pobita przez strażniczki więzienne z powodu otwarcia drzwi dla skazańców w Fox River. Michael poświęca swoje życie dla Sary i umiera, a ona ucieka z więzienia. Występy Skazany na śmierć # Pilot # Allen # Cell Test # Cute Poison # English, Fitz or Percy # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 1 # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 2 # The Old Head # Tweener # Sleight of Hand # And Then There Were 7 # Odd Man Out # End of the Tunnel # The Rat # By the Skin and the Teeth # Brother's Keeper # J-Cat # Bluff # The Key # Tonight # Go # Flight # Manhunt # Scan # First Down # Map 1213 # Subdivision # Buried # Dead Fall # Unearthed # Rendezvous # Bolshoi Booze # Disconnect # The Killing Box # The Message # Chicago # Bad Blood # Wash # Sweet Caroline # Panama # Fin Del Camino # Sona # Call Waiting # Scylla # Breaking and Entering # Shut down # Eagles and Angels # Safe and Sound # Blow Out # Five The Hard Way # The Price # Greatness Achieved # The Legend # Quiet Riot # Selfless # Deal or No Deal # Just Business # Going Under # The Sunshine State # The Mother Lode # VS. # S.O.B. # Cowboys, Indians # Rate of Exchange # Killing Your Number # The Old Ball and Chain # Free Ciekawostki * Sara jest jedyną postacią, która doszła do głównej obsady, następnie odeszła i potem ponownie dołączyła. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety en:Sara Scofield